gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Beverly Johnson
American |family = Unnamed Husband Sweet Johnson (son) Carl Johnson (son) Kendl Johnson (daughter) Brian Johnson (son) |affiliations = Grove Street Families Old Reece Emmet |gender = F }} Beverly Johnson is a character mentioned in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Biography Background Beverly Johnson is the mother of Sweet, Carl (the protagonist of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas), Kendl and Brian. Beverly Johnson raised her family in a house on Grove Street, Ganton area of the town of Los Santos; they were living there by 1968, as Sweet claims that Carl was born in the house, however it is likely they have been living there for longer. In 1987, Beverly lost her youngest son Brian, who died in a tragic accident. Sweet blamed Carl for Brian's death. Beverly Johnson however emotionally lost another one of her sons that day, Carl, who moved across the country from Los Santos to Liberty City. Beverly Johnson was associated with the Grove Street Families, a gang that had control of Ganton, and the area where she and her family lived. The association was through her eldest son (Sweet) running the gang. It is unknown as to whether or not Beverly participated in gang activity. Beverly Johnson would not speak to Carl again, as suggested by dialogue in the game between Sweet and Carl, with Big Smoke and Ryder also present. Beverly had an operation performed sometime between 1987-1992, and in Los Desperados it is mentioned Sweet committed robberies in order to pay for it. Death In 1992, two Ballas members, under the orders of corrupt LSPD officers Frank Tenpenny and Eddie Pulaski, attempted a drive-by shooting at Beverly's house, in order to attempt to kill Sweet. However, Sweet was not in the house, and instead Beverly was killed. Sweet ran into the house, to discover his mother dead. Kendl also ran toward the house, but was stopped from entering by Sweet. During the mission High Noon, Officer Eddie Pulaski makes comments on Beverly Johnson, suggesting that he and Tenpenny were at the crime scene later to investigate the drive-by shooting. The death of Beverly Johnson is what brings Carl back to Los Santos and reunites Carl and Sweet. The death of Beverly Johnson takes place just before the beginning of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and at the end of The Introduction DVD. Carl and Sweet later swore to find the killers and get their retribution, which they eventually kill during the course of the storyline. Mission Appearances ;GTA San Andreas *The Introduction (Killed offscreen) *Big Smoke (Photo) Gallery Beverly_Johnson.jpg|Beverly Johnson's pedestrian model in Las Venturas. Lapida-Madre-De-Cj.jpg|Beverly Johnson's grave in the Vinewood Cemetery. Trivia *A pedestrian with the same model as Beverly Johnson's photo can be seen in the richer areas of Los Santos and Las Venturas (see gallery). Her pedestrian model is marked internally as BFORI (Black-Female-Old-Rich). *Beverly's death is similar to Kate McReary's in Grand Theft Auto IV, as the two were accidentally killed in a drive-by when Sweet/Niko were meant to be killed. *The fact that Sweet prevented Kendl from entering the house immediately after Beverly's murder, as well as Eddie Pulaski's taunts during High Noon, suggest that Beverly was mutilated by the gunshots that took her life. This can also be noticed by how disgusted Sweet sounds when he enters the house and see his mother's corpse. * When getting a haircut at Reece's Hair & Facial Studio, Old Reece sometimes says that "your Moms used to choose your styles". Navigation de:Beverly Johnson es:Beverly Johnson fr:Beverly Johnson it:Beverly Johnson hu:Beverly Johnson pl:Beverly Johnson pt:Beverly Johnson ru:Беверли Джонсон fi:Beverly Johnson tr:Beverly Johnson vi:Beverly Johnson uk:Беверлі Джонсон Johnson, Beverly Johnson, Beverly Johnson, Beverly Category:Unseen characters Category:Johnson Family